


The Demon Lord's Vacation

by Adeladen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Come Inflation, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Consent, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dominance, Dominant Futa, Elf Sex, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Futanari, Harems, Impregnation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, futa on non futa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeladen/pseuds/Adeladen
Summary: A woman hailed as the demon lord "decides" to take a break from all the fighting and conquering, instead choosing to dominate and knock up some sluts with her fat futa cock.If you like this, make sure to check out my other works!Commission info: http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Adeladen/blogs/14124/Commission-InfoLet me know if you have any criticism or suggestions!
Comments: 18
Kudos: 167





	1. Awakening

I open my eyes blearily, initially confused by the sensation of waking up, as that requires you to fall asleep first, something I’d not done in years. Once I return to full consciousness, I inspect the unfamiliar room I find myself in. Rough wooden walls and flooring greet me, lit only by a candle on a bedside table to my right. It looks like a peasant’s house, an interior I hadn’t seen in ages. Next to said bedside table is a chair, with a girl sitting on it. 

The girl looks like she has just become an adult, exuding a youthful and vibrant air. She has long brown hair tied in a ponytail by a ribbon, with two locks falling down her chest, rolling over her ample chest, with only a plain tunic separating them. The tunic turns into a skirt and covers every inch of her legs, held in place only by a black string around her waist. Idly, I notice I’m wearing the same thing under the blankets. Her gentle brown eyes look at me with curiosity and apprehensiveness before she notices my gaze, at which point her cute face takes on a red hue as she averts her eyes, gripping her skirt nervously.

After a moment, she steels herself and faces me, letting out a quiet “Hi, my name is Mia,” with a voice as sweet and gentle as her character. She waits patiently for me to introduce myself.

I tilt my head at her from underneath the comforting blankets, “You don’t know who I am already?”

Now it was her time to tilt her head, “No, should I? Have we met?”

I chuckle, “Well, I suppose not every backwater village could have heard of me. I’m Eva.”

Mia stares at me blankly, “Sorry, I really don’t know of you,” she says, her eyes darting towards the floor nervously.

“I’m THE Eva, you know, the conqueror, the unyielding,” I wave my hand, “I could go on and on, but I really don’t see the purpose of having a name that takes a minute to say.”

Mia’s eyes take on a look of worry, which I can tell isn’t for her own safety but for me. Perplexed by this reaction, I march on, “Well, I will thank you for letting me recover in your home, and I will make sure you are rewarded appropriately, but for now I must go after that damn dragon and bash its head in.”

I begrudgingly exit the comforts of the blanketed bed, standing up only to wobble on my feet before promptly falling back down on the bed. 

Mia quickly puts her small and delicate hands on me, “Are you okay? Do you feel dizzy? I didn’t see any wounds on you, maybe you hit your head,” she asks with concern.

I wave away her worry, “I’m fine… it just feels like I haven’t walked in a very, very long time…”

We sit there for a while as I consider my current situation.

“Hey, uhm, Eva, the dragon you mentioned… are you talking about the dragon that killed Eva the demon lord many years ago?” she asks with a slightly patronizing voice. "Do you think you're her?" she asks as if I'm not fully sane.

I turn to Mia in shock, not detecting the slightest lie in what she said.

This would explain some things… Like how weird my body feels, and how the environment is so barren of mana. I rationalised that it was due to this place being in the middle of nowhere, but I’ve been in the middle of nowhere before, and those places were like rich oceans compared to this desolate desert, in terms of mana density.

I focus inward and detect no change in my core, letting me breath a sigh of relief. Next, I pull out a sacred treasure from my soul realm, a simple looking hourglass that makes any person viewing it innately know what time it is. And so, came my confirmation. It had been 583 years since I last looked at it, mere minutes before that bastard showed up.

Mia lets out a gasp as she sees the hourglass appear from thin air, looking at me with wide eyes, “How did you do that?! Are you a wizard?! Do you have a storage bag somewhere I can’t see it?!” she asks a flurry of questions with childlike wonder.

I scoff, “No, I brought it out from my soul realm.”

Her enthusiasm fades slightly as she looks at me curiously, “What’s a soul realm?”

I shake my head, “Oh dear, what has the world come to?”

I let a moment of silence pass before stretching my legs and standing up, this time not embarrassing myself by falling immediately. Mia stands up as well, with me towering over her. I took her hand, “Let’s take a walk,” I say simply.

“Sure…” she says with a slight blush from the physical contact.

I pull us both into my soul realm unceremoniously. A familiar marble hallway stretches out before me, its arched roof so high you can get a bit dizzy just looking at it. I rub my naked feet against the rich carpet, its softness relaxing against the soles of my feet.

Mia’s jaw looks like it’s going to fall off at any moment, so I give her some time to adjust. 

A few minutes later, she turns to me with an expression that basically screams ‘explain’. I start walking, and she follows me without thinking twice.

“This is a soul realm, something every sage level cultivator has access to. It’s a physical space I can access from anywhere,” I explain.

She nods, pondering on my answer for a few moments before asking another question, “Are you Eva the demon lord?”

“Well, I’m not familiar with that title, but chances are that yes, I am that Eva. The one who conquered the world. Now tell me what you know of me,” I say with a gentle but commanding voice.

Mia considers what to say for a moment. “You were a powerful warrior who led great armies and unified the world under your banner by force, before being killed by the primordial dragon Er as punishment for your cruel deeds,” she explains as if reading an excerpt from a history book. With no hint of fear surprisingly enough.

I tilt my head at her, “You believe me, but you’re not afraid of me?”

She shrugs, “You don’t give me the impression that you’re a cruel tyrant, so I just decided the legends are wrong. And how can I not believe you after seeing all of this?” she asks, gesturing all around her.

I laugh at her naivety, “You’re cute.” She starts blushing furiously, and I laugh once more.

Clearing my throat, I continue, “But no, I was not punished by that primordial bastard. It was a coincidence is all. See, primordial dragons will nest themselves under the ground for thousands and thousands of years at a time, eventually the environment around them won’t look the least bit out of the ordinary. That’s how I ‘died’, I was unknowingly taking a walk on one when it rose from the ground to change its resting place,” I say with a shrug. “Obviously though, I didn’t die… somehow.”

Mia looks like she's processing what I told her, so I simply continue walking until she's ready to talk more.

“But you don’t seem nearly as scary as people say, and you certainly aren’t as ugly as they say,” she says innocently. 

I’m not one to let an opportunity pass where I can tease someone, “Oh? I’m not am I? Tell me, just how much prettier am I than you thought?” I reply with a teasing voice. I’m just gonna ignore the bit about people thinking I’m scary and ugly.

Mia’s face once more turns bright red in embarrassment. The little lady shouldn’t walk into it like that if she doesn’t want to be teased.

Speaking of appearances, let’s check out mine.

I take her hand and teleport us to my bedroom at the blink of an eye. Though calling it a bedroom might be a bit of a stretch considering its huge size. With an enormous bed and plenty of opulent furnishings and the same marble and carpeting as the hallway, I spared no expense.

Mia lets out a surprised, “Wuah,” at the sudden change of environment.

Without delay, I throw off the peasant clothing Mia had put on me while I was unconscious, and check myself out in the body sized mirror on the wall.

I look at my face first. A pair of rich red eyes decorate my sexy face, my head adorned with flowing dark red hair, reaching slightly below my shoulders. I look… younger. Although it’s hard to tell age with a cultivator, I looked like I was in my thirties before, now I look like I'm in my early twenties.

My 6’4 body is still lean with muscle after centuries of training and fighting, but it still has nice feminine curves, with a small waist, D cup breasts and a pair of flared hips going down to my juicy thighs. I spread my two perfect pussy lips, making sure my reliable cock squeezer is alright. Seeing everything in perfect order, I turn towards Mia and see her face buried in her hands, the redness traveling all the way to her ears.

I chuckle, “Come on, we’re all girls here, you’ve seen a bit of pussy before, it’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

She peeks in between her fingers and nods slowly, “Yes, I suppose so…”

Seeing her vulnerable and innocent form awkwardly glancing at my naked body like this awakens that part of me. Suddenly, a 8’ flaccid cock and a pair of balls flops out from a sheath right above my pussy, rapidly hardening due to my aroused state.

Mia looks at my cock in wonder, “You’ve been touched by Aphrodite…”

I nod, “Yep, ever since I was born a dick would grow when I became attracted to a female,” I explain with a suggestive tone, turning towards her to let her see my growing cock, which she seems to appreciate the sight of, although she’s trying to desperately look away from it, she just keeps going back.

I walk up to her and put my hands on her shoulders, towering a full foot above her. My cock rubs up against her stomach, only a layer of cloth between them, my tip almost reaching her bountiful breasts. Mia yelps from the sensation of my fully erect 13’ dick touching her, looking at it with a mix of fear and hunger.

I gently untie the black string keeping the tunic on her, and she looks up at me with pleading eyes, “I won’t force you… but I can promise it’ll feel good.”

“It’s so big though… Can I really handle it? I haven’t done it before…” she asks apprehensively, while also biting her lips with lust clear in her eyes.

“It’ll be fine,” I promise her.

I pull off her tunic and appreciate her curves as my dick lands on her naked stomach, with her looking at it in wonder. It should be a crime to hide a body like that with such loose clothing. Her proportions are even better than mine, with wider hips, even larger breasts and a tiny waist. A really fuckable body.

I bring her to her knees and point my cockhead towards her dick sucking lips. She catches on quickly, putting her lips around the very end of my cock. A wet and soft tongue brushes against my glans delightfully as she gives me a few licks. She wraps her dainty hands around my thick member, bringing them along my length clumsily.

I push myself inside her mouth, being dissatisfied with only scratching the surface of her mouth. She looks at me in surprise as I bring myself inside of her, unsure of what to do with the amount of dick I’m giving her.

“Take it as deep as you can,” I command her.

Mia starts to slowly bring her head forward, swallowing up more and more of my length and bringing it inside her wonderfully smooth and sticky throat. Around halfway in, she makes a gagging sound, whipping her head back quickly.

“Now just jerk me off with your mouth, you understand?”

She nods and starts to take her head along my length slowly, from the very tip to the deepest inch she can accommodate me, coating my dick in saliva along the way. Her throat constricts around me, trying to prevent me from entering her further, as her tiny hole isn’t meant to take something of my size.

Once I feel like I’ve gotten warmed up, I pull out of her mouth with a plop and bring her to her feet. Turning her around, I put my dick between her thighs and check her wetness with the crown of my penis, pushing it against her pussy lips and parting them easily as I rub it back and forth with each of her lips being draped over my cock. She moans from just that contact alone, squirming in anticipation.

“Please put it in~” she wines.

Feeling her pussy juice coating my cock, I deem her ready. Putting my hands on her hips, I push my own hips forward, her heavenly pussy folds parting around my huge invader. Her lower lips look like they’re ready to burst as I stretch her out, clutching my length tightly, desperately trying to keep me contained inside of her.

She lets out a whorish moan and throws her dainty arms to her sides as I penetrate her virgin pussy, claiming her for my own. With her back straight, I enter her in an upwards curve.

As I fill out every nook and cranny of her insides, they thank me with a tight clenching around my length, the velvety folds feeling amazing pressed against me. Unfortunately, I bottom out about 9’ in, leaving me with 4’ with nowhere to go. I push against her cervix, instincts demanding I go even deeper. Her cervix unfortunately doesn’t budge. The dick on cervix action makes her moaning even louder.

I bring her hips towards me, attempting to spear her womb on me, but to no avail. She shifts her feet around to keep her balance as I try to force myself inside her deepest depths. Her squeezable ass in its rightful place, pressed up against me.

“Mia, I can’t fit my whole cock inside your pussy, can you open up your cervix for me so I can be completely inside you?” I plead. It’s so very hard to be inside such a nice cunt and not be buried in it completely, the last few inches feeling so cold compared to the rest of my cock buried in a warm hole.

She looks back at me with a face filled with pleasure and eyes that beg for me to fuck her. “I d—hng~... I don’t know how to do that, nphf~” she moans. “You feel so good inside me♥, I feel so stretched out~♥” she says lovingly, with a wiggle of her hips. Feeling her cuntflesh shift around me as she moves forces a grunt from me.

“Fuck, that’s good pussy,” I commend her, being rewarded by a brilliant smile and a tightening of her insides.

Forgetting about the inches not crammed in her hot fuckhole, I focus on the ones that are. I start to gently rock my hips back and forth, made easy by how wet her tunnel is, my girthy cock stretching her teenage cunt to its limits.

Soon thereafter, I feel a familiar sensation in my loins. “Tighten up your pussy,” I demand.

Mia complies, her crushing cunny forcing an orgasm from me, angling my tip against her womb, “Squeeze out my cum,” I command.

She looks back at me with wide eyes, “You’re cumming? Pull out! I can’t get pregnant!”

I let rope after rope after rope of semen inside her, filling her fertile baby factory with my seed. “No, now squeeze it out, slut,” I growl.

Her entire body trembles as she’s forcefully impregnated, her inner walls convulsing in orgasm, her womanly instincts demanding that she milk out my semen, despite her protests, with her mind overwhelmed with the pleasure of being so thoroughly bred and dominated. I’m forced to hold up my cocksleeve as her muscles give out, her tongue dangling uselessly as her pleasure receptors overwhelm her nerve system.

Once she’s drained me dry, I pick her up and bring her legs to her sides, hold them up by her knees, all while keeping myself inside of her.

“I’m gonna train your pussy to accept my full length,” I declare, hoisting her down my length until I’m once more pressed against her cervix. This time, I let gravity take care of the job for me, as her entire body weighs on my cock, forcing her cervix against me, my cock pressing against it with crushing force. In this position, I’m able to see how her stomach bulges from the huge insertion, putting a smile on my face.

Mia tries to say something but only manages to blubber an incoherent mess of noises.

I hoist her up slowly, made harder by how tight her previously virgin pussy is. Once only my tip remains inside her, I unceremoniously let go of her and let her body spear itself on my member, her cervix threatening to give out with the beating I’m giving it. Mia lets out a howl of pleasure as encouragement.

I still keep my hands around her to make sure I don’t drop her, but most of her weight is being carried by my fat cock.

And so I continue to exercise Mia’s pussy by forcing myself inside her deepest parts rigorously, cumming whenever I feel the urge. All the while whispering to her how her insides feel divine and how she makes a nice cumdump, always rewarded by her tightening up more and more. 

At some point, I notice a difference, I’m able to insert another half or so inch of cockmeat into her. As I’m about to praise her, I notice she’s unconscious, the pleasure apparently being too much to bear.

I pull out of Mia’s snatch, the already overflowing cum oozing out of her. I carry her to my bed and lay her down on her stomach. Lying down on top of her, I angle myself and sink into her womanhood once more and shift until my whole weight is pressing onto her cervix, being careful not to put too much weight anywhere else, lest I hurt her or make her uncomfortable.

I stroke her hair gently and admire how cute she looks when she’s asleep, all the while her vaginal walls squeeze and pull on my cock, greedily trying to get more semen even while she’s unconscious. 

I wrap my arms around her as her pussy massages me to sleep, shooting out the semen it craves so badly.

—— 

I awake to the feeling of Mia’s pussy massaging out a load of semen, so I lie there and let nature take its course, hugging my cocksleeve contentedly.   
Once I'm finished, I roll over to lie down next to Mia and inspect the mess I made. Her slit is leaking a flood of semen, and her legs and large ass are almost drowned in the stuff, as she’s drained load after load during the night.

I stroke Mia’s long brown hair and watch her sleep for a few minutes until her eyes start to flutter open.

“Good morning,” I tell her affectionately.

“Morning,” she responds, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She turns towards me by lying on her side and looks down at her crotch, “I see you’ve been busy,” she says with a chuckle as the semen covering her thighs leaks onto the bed. She uses a finger to line her pussy lips, covering it in a thick layer of semen, before sticking out her tongue and licking it clean.

“Curious how it tastes?” I ask.

Mia nods, “I kinda like it.”

Without asking, she grabs my cock and rubs it against her stomach, coating it in a layer of semen and pussy juice. A stomach which has swollen slightly due to how much I filled her womb.

Having covered herself in more cum, she lowers my cock towards her crotch and brings back her lower body to line it up properly, being unable to put it in as is due to my huge length. She slowly thrusts her hips forward onto my member, then starts bringing her entire body towards me in order to spear herself even further.

Mia is forced to stop around 10’ in as she runs out of space in her tight teenage pussy.

“Fuck~! Being stretched around your cock like this is the best♥~!” she exclaims with a whorish moan. 

With only a small distance between us, I put my lips on hers and invade her mouth with my tongue, wrapping my arms around her and squeezing her sizable rear. Kissing a girl while being inside of her is great, and as a bonus she gets even tighter.

Soon I stop kissing her and start stroking her hair again. “Do you realise now why I came inside you when you told me not to?”

She rubs her bloated, semen covered stomach, “Yes, I love the feeling of having my womb filled with your cum,” she says dreamily, a dopey smile on her face. “And I look forward to giving birth to your child,” she adds.

I smile at her and give her another kiss. I push my pelvis against her to make sure I’m entirely inside of her, a squelching sound emanating as I push into her wetness, “Have you noticed? You can fit another inch now. Your pussy has changed to accomodate me.”

Mia looks at my invader in surprise, “Oh yeah, you’re right, I can feel more of you than yesterday.”

I pat her head affectionately, “Good job, I knew this training would work. You’ll be a perfect fit for me in no time.”

She purrs, her cunt clenching around my thick invader.

“By the way, how did I end up in your house yesterday?” I ask.

“Oh I didn’t tell you? My dad is a lumberjack, and he found you naked in the woods passed out. Worried you were a slave or something, he stowed you away in our guest room and let me take care of you,” she explains. “You should have seen mom’s face when she saw dad carrying a naked, unconscious girl,” she finishes with a laugh. I laugh along with her, her cheerfulness infectious.

“Ah, I’m gonna cum, tighten up your pussy and squeeze out my load,” I demand.

Mia nods, her face taking on a look of concentration as she focuses on wringing my cock dry, eager to get some cum as a reward. So I cum, with her womanhood blanketing me in its silky and crushingly tight folds.

While I’m cumming, I get on top of her and flip her to her side. With me lying on her, my cockhead puts enormous pressure on her deepest depths, and her eyes roll back with a sexy moan as I crush her cervix. 

“Be my cocksleeve and have my children,” I command.

She looks at me with pleasure wracking her face from her intense orgasm, “Yesh♥~” she slurs out as she wraps her arms around me. I lock my lips on hers and start digging into her snug fuckhole leisurely.

—— 

We have another long sex session, which eventually and unfortunately ends once she realises her parents might notice we’re gone and start to get worried. We take a nice bath to clean ourselves from the scent of sex, but not without doing it once or twice in the bath. Finally we dress ourselves, with Mia wearing the same plain tunic as before, and me wearing a pair of tight leather shorts and a crop top. It’s amusing seeing how my revealing outfit is obviously turning Mia on.

A seductive grin grows on her face and she wraps her arms around me, nestling her head against me, “I love you Eva. I’m addicted to you and your big cock.”

I have to try my hardest not to pop a boner right then and there with her squishy flesh pushing against me, with those dangerous words of hers.

“I love you too, Mia,” I say while stroking her hair.

She starts to claw at my lower stomach, and I soon catch on to what she’s doing. “It doesn’t come out unless I have the immediate desire to put it in a hole, and I’m suppressing that desire right now,” I explain.

“Aww,” she sighs, defeated.

I chuckle, “Anyways, I’ll drop you off at your home and you can explain the situation to your parents and say goodbye.”

Mia looks up at me, “Drop off? How do you do that anyway?” she asks. An instant later she looks around in wonder as she notices I’ve already teleported us.

I let her go and summon an emblem from my soul space, placing it in her palm. “Use this to teleport back to my soul space, simply infuse it with a bit of mana and it’ll take care of the rest. You know how to do that, right?”

She nods slowly, “We have some simple mana driven objects…”

“Good,” I nod. “As for your question, I already said before that it’s a technique available to sage level cultivators. I can teleport to it from anywhere, but to teleport back to this world I need a clear image of a location in my head, like this room for example,” I explain, gesturing towards our surroundings.

Mia nods along as she inspects the emblem I gave her. It's a disc with its lower half made of black marble, and the top half white marble with a maze-like pattern on it, tracing her finger along it curiously. “Do these patterns mean anything?” she asks.

“Yes, that pattern is what I’ve chosen to associate my soul realm with, if anyone manages to replicate it they’ll be able to enter it as well, but without this emblem on them they’ll be disintegrated instantly.” She gulps at the comment about disintegration. I put my hands on hers, clasping them tightly, “It also lets me teleport to it at any time in case you need help, so keep it safe.”

“I will,” she replies resolutely.

I let her go and give her a wave, “I’ll pound your pussy more later.”

Mia flutters her eyes at me in a cutesy manner, “I’ll miss you. I’ll look forward to my next breeding.”

I nod in affirmation before vanishing from her sight.


	2. Queen vs Bitch Breaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More world building in this chapter, but still plenty of fucking. Let me know what you think.

The area I find myself in is not so surprisingly similar to my soul space in design, only bigger and somehow even more opulent. A tall vaulted roof with marble pillars line a great hall, with a throne sitting on a raised dais on one end.

Before I’m able to reminisce about old times, a stream of people enter the room at superhuman speed. Of course, to me they might as well be crawling. The armored men and women point their spears at me as they surround me, “You are trespassing on imperial property, surrender immediately!” one of them demands from underneath their helmet.

Before I’m able to clear up the misunderstanding, a burst of wind follows the arrival of another person, kowtowing immediately before me.

“This lowly one excuses her subordinates’ behaviors! Please forgive them, exalted one!”

The soldiers freeze for a moment before quickly following the new arrival in getting down on their hands and knees before me.

I raise my hands, “No harm was caused. Water under the bridge,” I say, attempting to ease the situation. I make a gesture for her to rise, and she immediately does.

I once again have to suppress my urges as I take in her extremely voluptuous figure through her semi transparent nightie. Nice big lips frame her sexy and mature face, and her long pointed ears flutter slightly as she waits with rapt attention for my next action. Her flowing silver hair is so long it reaches her huge ass, and it looks perfectly tidy despite me catching her at an apparently unfortunate timing. Her gaze is locked onto me with her deep and rich purple eyes that glow with intelligence.

The elf isn’t oblivious to my lustful gaze, but she does nothing to hide her enticing form, having already submitted to my strength, obviously having detected it the moment I arrived, unlike her guards.

“I take it you’re the leader here?” I ask casually.

She curtsies, “This one is named Ailwyn Nuala, the queen of this empire.” 

I wave my hand dismissively, “Quit it with the overly formal stuff, it doesn’t appeal to me.”

Ailwyn nods, “Of course.”

Still submissive, good. “I see I’ve caught you at a bad time,” I point out, gesturing towards her nightie, “I will let you get yourself ready so we can have a chat.”

She curtsies again, “Thank you,” she says gratefully before gesturing for her soldiers to leave. “I will ask my trusted advisor to escort you to a suitable location, if that is okay with you?”

I nod, “Sure.”

One deep bow later, she’s disappeared from sight. I only have to wait around half a minute before a bespectacled man with a pretty face walks up to me, though walk is putting it mildly when he’s traveling dozens of steps in one. He clasps his hands and bows slightly before me, his excessively long sleeves following, “Greetings, follow me if you would,” he says, gesturing towards my right. I nod and start walking to the right, with him joining me an instant later to my left.

“I am named Xin Ping Lin, but you may call me Lin, I will be keeping you company while my queen prepares for your meeting,” he says respectfully.

“Think you can answer a few of my questions?” I ask, having to look down to meet his eyes.

He nods slowly, “Of course, if it is within a subject I am familiar with.”

“How about some history? Could you tell me what you know of Eva ‘the demon lord’?” I ask, making air quotes at the demon lord part.

“Certainly. Eva had many titles, demon lord one of the more unflattering, but one that sees a lot of use within the lower class. By them, she’s used more as a fairy tale monster to discipline their kids than the real, living breathing person we know she was. With poor people being unable to afford the necessary guidance to begin cultivating properly, they aren’t old enough to remember their grandfathers or great grandfathers who fought or were slain in one of her conquests,” he explains as we walk through the long and tall corridors of the palace.

He looks towards me to see if I’m still following and want to know more, so I roll my hand for him to continue. “Whether she was a demon lord or a great unifier is a matter of perspective, with some claiming she was a tyrant who caused nothing but devastation, and others claiming those were necessary sacrifices for the peace we’ve achieved now. This is further echoed in the stories of her death. It is clear she was killed by a primordial dragon, with its unmistakable size, but historical accounts are not clear on which one it was. Those who believe she was a monster say it was the white dragon Er, who smote her for her sins, and those who believe she was ultimately a force of good will say it was the black dragon Ur that killed her in rage, because it did not like that she had brought order to the world,” he expounds.

I put my hand on my chin as I ponder. “What do you think, Lin?”

He shrugs, “I do not think you can box people into one category or the other like that. From anecdotes it's clear that she was a domineering figure, but not a cruel one. Something people fail to realise is that during those times, it was not a question of whether to fight or not, it was a question of who to fight. Yet she was the cause of an untold number of deaths. But how many would have died from following wars had she not waged that final war? It is a difficult question to answer,” he explains, getting increasingly invested as he talks.

Before I’m able to ask a follow up question, he stops and turns towards me, bowing and gesturing to a door, “This is where we must part ways. I appreciated our conversation, and I hope your meeting with my queen goes well,” he says with a small smile.

I nod, “Thanks, you were very informative.”

His smile grows as I praise him, “That means a lot coming from you,” he says gratefully before turning around and employing the same technique as before to walk away at the speed of a run.

I chuckle as I realise he figured me out.

Opening the door, I take in the room I find myself in. The room is small, relative to the humongous palace, with two comfortable looking couches flanking a large coffee table, an assortment of treats and baked goods scattered across its surface. In a corner is a chair accompanying a desk, equipped with writing supplies. The wall across the door is entirely made of glass, glass so clear you need a cultivator’s eyes to even notice it. On the other side of the glass is a beautiful garden filled with every color imaginable, creating a feast for the eyes. Overall, it's quite simple but still richly decorated. Probably a room designed for negotiations and deals to take place in.

Without further ado, I sit down on one of the couches and dig into some desserts. I savor the flavors as I realise it’s the first time I’ve eaten since my disappearance. It’s not like I need to eat, I just do it for the taste.

Only a few bites in, the door opens, with Ailwyn striding inside. Closing the door behind her, she struts towards the couch opposite of me, swaying her hips hypnotically. She’s switched from her nightie and put on what could only be called lingerie with how little skin it’s covering. Strips of loose white cloth held together by small gold links sprawl across her body in wavy cascades, tiny gems adorning the ribbons of fabric. With only these slim layers covering her breasts and crotch, it feels like it would only take a slight breeze before I could see her sensitive bits. In addition to this she’s put on lipstick, making those lush lips of hers take on a red hue, as well as put on some jewelry, a pair of golden bracelets and large golden earrings. 

The queen sits down on the couch opposite to me, flipping her long hair in order to not sit on it, and putting one thick thigh on top of the other, sitting cross legged.

“Thank you for your patience,” she smiles.

I can’t help but notice how her massive breasts jiggle with the slightest movement.

I tear my eyes away from Ailwyn’s bust and smile back, “No problem.”

“So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?” she asks, getting to the heart of the matter.

I shrug, “I just wanted to check out the place I spent so many years in. I was expecting more to have changed, but it looks basically identical.”

Ailwyn nods, “So you’re Eva then?”

I nod in affirmation.

“Do you mind me asking where you’ve been all these years?” she asks curiously, not outwardly reacting to my confirmation of my identity.

“I haven’t the faintest idea. I remember the moments preceding my death, then I just woke up like nothing happened.”

The elf thinks for a moment, “Well, what have you done since you woke up? Are you aiming to reclaim your throne?” she asks, surprisingly straightforward for suggesting something that would depose her.

“Psh, I never wanted that thing. It was always about the journey for me, never the goal,” I explain. “As for what I’ve been doing…” I get up and pull down my shorts, leaving my pussy bare for her to see. Then I simply will my dick to appear, its 8’ flaccid length dangling next to my balls, before sitting down. “I’ve been fucking.”

Ailwyn watches in shock as my cock rapidly enlarges.

“It’s been a while since I’ve fucked a queen, and those lips of yours would look perfect around my cock, don’t you think?” I ask with a smirk.

She simply stares at me and my massive member, before shaking her head, “I’m married,” she says, pointing to her ring.

I give her a look as if saying ‘really?’, “Come on, I know you’re dying to snack on it, you’re even wearing that sexy outfit to get it.”

The queen puts her hand on her chest and speaks in a dignified voice, “I chose this outfit because I believed my body could provide me with an advantage, not to have sex with you.”

“How big is your husband’s? I know you want to suck on one my size,” I say confidently.

It looks like she’s considering it, her eyes taking on a lewd gaze, so I put on a commanding voice and say, “Suck my cock, right now.”

The womanly instincts that draw her to my fat cock win out over her rational brain as she stands up and walks around the table, sitting down on her knees in between my legs, patiently waiting for her treat.

I pat Ailwyn’s head, “Good slut,” I say in the same tone you would use for a puppy.

She furrows her eyebrows at me, taking my half hardened cock in her small hands, “I’m not some cheap whore you can call whatever you want, this is just to experiment,” she says before lowering my cock towards her head, swabbing my tip with her tongue delightfully.

The elf’s ears flutter, “I have to say you taste pretty good… so manly,” she says in a voice like honey. She seals her plump lips around my cockhead, her soft tongue darting around it playfully. As my member swells, she gets more fervent, and soon she starts bringing her head back and forth along my length, my tip dipping into her pleasingly narrow throat.

With each jerk of her throat, she tries getting me even deeper inside her, and soon it shows a visible bulge of my spit covered member travelling in and out of her dick sucking hole.

“Keep going, I’m gonna cum soon,” I warn her.

Ailwyn speeds up, wet noises coming from her mouth as she deepthroats me, her immense breasts bouncing as she does. Soon, I start to throb, and she takes me out of her sticky mouth with a slurping noise, jerking me off with her dainty hands until I shoot a string of semen onto her breasts, with some landing on her face. A few seconds into my orgasm, I put my hands on her head and shove her down onto my cock with a grunt, her lips landing on the base of my cock, letting out the rest of my load directly inside the deepest part of her throat, going right down into her stomach. Her eyes go wide and look up at me with horror, before fluttering slightly and softening into an aloof stare, gulping down my load greedily.

“Semen belongs in a warm hole, not outside,” I explain.

Ailwyn passively sucks out the rest of my load, before retracting her head from my phallus, smacking her semen covered lips with a dopey smile on her face.

Soon, her expression hardens and she looks at me with stern eyes, “I took it out because I don’t like the taste of cum. But that wasn’t too bad I guess…” she drifts off.

I quickly scoop her up and carry her to the desk in the corner of the room, placing her down on the end of it. With the queen’s curvaceous body on display like this, her juicy thighs dangling off the desk, I let my colossal dick land on her stomach with a wet smack.

Ailwyn looks at it in awe, “You’re not thinking what I think you’re thinking, are you?” she asks with a shaky voice.

I bring my hips forward towards her bosom, my dick sliding between her mountains of flesh and being buried in their pillowy goodness, pulling away the cloth covering her nipples and pinching them, causing her to let out quiet moans. I leisurely thrust my length between her massive breasts a few times until I step back and hold my tower of man flesh towards her, “Spread your pussy,” I demand.

She looks at it with hungry eyes, removing the fabric covering her crotch and letting me see her two perfect pussy lips, a small strip of silver hair dotting it. She places a few fingers on each lip and pulls them to the sides, letting me see her dripping wet fuckhole.

“Only the tip, okay? I don’t think I can handle any more than that…”

I line up with her entrance and push forward, my flared cockhead straining to enter her tight vaginal canal. With a bit more force, my tip sinks inside her, the elf letting out a whorish moan as she’s never been penetrated by something with such girth before, made obvious by how tightly her delicate cuntflesh wraps around me. I give her a moment to adjust before pressing forward further into her rich love tunnel, her silky folds easily parting around my tremendous invader. “I know you won’t be satisfied with just that, and neither will I.”

Ailwyn watches in a mix of terror and bliss as her stomach protrudes as I penetrate her further, the bump growing further up her tiny waist. “Oh my god~! I’ve never been this full in my life♥~!” she cries in delight. Only a moment later does her body start to shake violently in orgasm, mewling loudly as her pussyflesh wriggles around me in joy, forcing me to grunt and stop for a moment, her insides almost getting too tight to penetrate further.

“You came from me just putting it in?” I chuckle.

I smirk at her as she recovers from her intense orgasm. Looking at me with impatient eyes. “Why aren’t you moving?” Ailwyn finally asks with a pout.

I shrug, “I don’t fuck ungrateful sluts. You just came from my cock, so you should thank me and then beg me to fuck you.”

She rolls her eyes, “Fine. Thank you and please move.”

With halfway to go, I pull out until I’m resting just my crown inside her vagina. She gasps in pleasure before realising I’m not moving again, “Why did you pull out?” she demands.

“As I said, I don’t fuck ungrateful sluts. Be a good cocksleeve and properly beg for it.”

She bites her lip and looks at all the cockmeat that isn’t inside of her, finally seeming to swallow her pride. “Thank you for making my slutty pussy feel so good~♥! Please fill me up with your cock until I’m plugged up completely~♥!” she begs with pleading eyes and a bright voice, her long ears dancing back and forth.

I push myself through her wet cunt until I get back to where I was where she came, she looks at her protruding stomach with pride and joy, “I’m so happy I get to be your cocksleeve, please use my insides to jerk yourself off however you please♥!”

I feed her hungry cunny another few inches, which she slurps up selfishly inside her delectably tight hole, her eyes rolling back as she’s wracked with pleasure.

“I’m gonna cum inside you, are you okay with that?”

She nods fervently, slurring her words, “Pleashe dominate and knock me up, ash long ash yuu feed me more of yuur fat cock♥♥!” she pleads, losing control of her tongue as her body is overwhelmed with pleasure, flopping around idly outside her mouth as she has another orgasm.

I push forward more and hit her cervix, with it not yielding despite how much I’m pressing against it.

“Open up your cervix for me like a good little whore so I can enter your womb and impregnate you,” I command.

Ailwyn says something unintelligible but still she relaxes her womb’s entrance, letting me push two inches of cock inside where no other man has been before.

I let out a satisfied sigh as her pussy lips meet the base of my cock, looking like they’re ready to burst at any moment with how much I’m cramming in there. At this point she’s stopped having frequent orgasms, instead just having one orgasm straight after the other, causing her snug pussy to go haywire around my length, squeezing and tugging it every which way.

“Alright, I’m going to breed you now, make sure to get knocked up by my baby batter.”

Her womb latches onto the meagre length I’ve given it, practically suckling out my load with its divinely soft uterine lining. I go off like a volcano, spurting out so much cum in her baby factory that her body doesn’t know how to handle it, filling up her womb and leaking out to her vaginal canal, her stomach gaining another bump as I fill her womb.

I pull out of the queen’s quivering snatch, allowing a stream of semen to flow out of her now that I’m no longer plugging her full. I wipe off the coating of semen on my cock by rubbing it on her copious breast flesh.

Ailwyn doesn’t seem to have registered that I’ve even pulled out, enjoying the afterglow of her most powerful orgasm ever with closed eyes and a twitching face, I’m not entirely sure she’s even conscious.

I take out a marker from my soul realm and start writing on the elf’s criminally curvy body. I write whatever comes to mind, a ‘cum dumpster’ on her thigh, ‘fertile pussy’ over her pubic hair, ‘cocksleeve’ on the other thigh, ‘cock sucker’ on her face. A few arrows pointing towards her fuckhole combined with a few choice words like ‘insert cock’. ‘Please feed big cocks’, ‘pound my cervix’, and ‘slut’ on her stomach.. Flipping her over, I write things like ‘baby factory’, ‘slave to cock’, ‘breed me’, ‘I ♥ cock’, ‘fertile’ all over her ass and back.

Noticing she’s coming back to her senses, I flip her back and summon a mirror from my soul realm, holding it in front of her. Half in a stupor, she takes hold of the mirror and inspects her semen covered body, with those degrading things scrawled on her.

“Thas’ nice,” she slurs out, “‘ts true, I’m a slave to your cock,” she drops the mirror, landing on the desk with a clatter. She gropes her breasts and brings them to her face, licking them clean of the semen I slathered them in. My cock throbs seeing how truly addicted she’s become to my dick and seed.

The whore’s hands go down to her pussy, spreading it open and accelerating the outpouring of cum, “Please fill me with your cum again, it’s all empty now,” she whines.

Who am I to say no to that?

I take her hand and teleport us to the throne room. I sit down on the throne and spin her around, giving her fat ass a slap, “Sit down,” I demand, with my giant member pointed towards her. Without delay, she poises her sopping wet cunt above my cock and descends down my length with a purr, her pussywalls being stretched to their limit as her rippling, soft folds brush against my glans. She puts her feminine hands on my hips for support as she continues her slow journey of spearing herself.

Eventually she meets some resistance as I kiss her cervix. She fixes this by pulling up slightly and forcefully dropping down on me, her womb’s door giving way with a wet plop, my manhood reaching its home of a woman’s warm and delicate insides, insides that are welcoming its invader with a firm squeeze. Her hefty rear lands on my lap, the soft ass flesh looking perfect as it frames my penetration of her overexerted pussy lips, glistening in the daylight, covered in rivulets of semen and sweat.

I grunt in satisfaction, giving my cocksleeve another slap on her ample asscheeks as a reward. She’s whining and mewling from my cock alone, the slap simply adds fuel to the fire.

“Move that pussy along my dick, slut,” I command with another slap, causing her succular ass flesh to ripple and her cuntflesh to further constrain around my cock.

Ailwyn the whore finally raises herself off my lap with shaky legs, only managing to make it a few inches up before she’s forced to sit down again, spearing her womb with my manflesh yet again, a wailing moan echoing through the deserted hall. Or, soon not to be deserted hall, as her howls of pleasure attract the attention of a group of guards. The three of them entering the throne room with worry for their queen, “My queen, are you alright?” one asks with a worried voice, not yet aware of the level of depravity she’s sunken to, the view blocked by the massive marble pillars.

As they walk into line of sight, I can almost feel the way their eyes light up in shock through their helmets, unbelieving of the sight that greets them, with their queen happily bouncing up and down my veiny cock, it and my lap covered in her juices, her ride causing wet slapping sounds to echo through the hall as her plump bottom hits me. Her long silver hair rising and falling in rhythm with her lewd hopping, her snug pussy gripping me on the way up and gobbling me up as she drops down. Seeing their queen work her pussy on a stranger’s dick, the only thing they can do is look on in disbelief.

Their queen doesn’t seem to register her guards’ presence, her focus being entirely on pleasuring me and squeezing out my loads.

I point to her guards, “Aren’t you worried that they’re seeing you like this?”

I’m not even sure she understood my question as she squeals out, “COCK♥ BREED ME♥ DEEPER♥♥” entirely unconcerned with her reputation, her entire world revolving around getting my cock shoved inside her repeatedly.

I oblige, putting my hands on her narrow waist and forcing her body down on my massive cock, forcing myself inside her deepest parts, causing her muscles to fall limply as her tongue rolls out of her mouth with her nth orgasm. With my invader poking out of her stomach obscenely, my tip covered in her semen coated womb, I once more let out a torrent of my seed inside her most fertile place. I’m content to simply sit there and let her crushingly tight fuck tunnel and abused womb milk out every last drop of cum.

A door opens once more, and in steps a babe with the same proportions as the queen and a strikingly similar, if more youthful, face. Her eyes widen, “Mother?!” she exclaims, her eyes bouncing between the slut’s leaking, stretched pussy, the numerous degrading tattoos that cover her body and the stranger she’s hilted on.

Again the queen doesn’t register the new arrival in the slightest, her entire body and mind overpowered by the pleasure of being so thoroughly dominated and bred.

“Guards!” Ailwyn’s daughter shrieks, pointing at me, “Arrest that woman who raped my mother!”

Little does she know her mother was not even slightly coerced into this, it was all instincts and desire that brought her here.

Before I’m forced to injure the guards, I simply vanish from their sight and reappear inside my soul realm.


	3. A cock of the horse-like variety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 136 votes on the poll at the time of posting. So Futa ended up winning by a landslide, which I should have expected really. Horse cock won by 4 votes, 22 to 18. Dominate won by 5, 19 to 14 on both dominated and half and half. Here it is in case anyone's curious: https://strawpoll.com/kexrr8dd/r

I let Ailwyn’s twitching form drop onto my bed, a yelp resounding through my bedroom as Mia gets scared from our sudden arrival. Noticing it’s only me, she calms down, her eyes going to the cum covered elf lying half passed out on my bed, then back to my still rock hard cock with a lick of her lips.

“Can I get some cock too?” Mia asks with a charming flutter of her eyes.

I point at the floor in front of me, and she quickly sits down on that spot. I take my massive member and point it towards her head, dripping semen from my previous fuck. Without hesitation she starts slurping up the juices covering it using her soft tongue.

“Fucking pussy is great and all, but I’m itching for some cock as well,” I tell Mia while she licks me clean, putting my hand between my legs and probing my pussy with a finger, feeling the moisture dripping through my hole.

Mia looks up at me with a cheerful smile, “Cock is great♥! You should find someone with a cock as nice as yours!”

I thrust a few inches inside her sticky mouth and put my hand on my chin as I think. “Yeah… I wouldn’t be satisfied with less than one my own size… but where would I find one of such size?”

I pull out of the slut slurping on my tip as an idea pops into my head. 

I gesture towards the ravished form of Ailwyn, “Clean her up, she’ll be my cocksleeve as well from now on.”

Mia nods with determination, “I’m happy more girls get to appreciate your cock,” she says with a smile.

Without saying goodbye, I teleport back to the palace. The guards don’t even have a chance to realise I’m there before I’ve surged out of the palace. I fly at a leisurely speed(for me), looking for my target around small towns mostly. It only takes me a few minutes to find one, so I teleport back to my bedroom and find Mia naked on top of the now clean form of Ailwyn, giving her pussy sloppy kisses. 

Mia’s tongue darts around the elf’s clit and into her hole, scooping up drops of semen that are still pouring out of her, much to the enjoyment of the semen filled queen.

I chuckle, “You’d get more cum doing that to my cock than her cunt, you know.”

Mia whips her head back to me and starts crawling towards me, huge tits swaying as she has her eyes fixed on the prize.

I ignore her cock crazed state and scoop the two of them up in my arms before teleporting to the place I scouted, dropping them on their feet.

Mia and Ailwyn look around in confusion at the grassy plains that stretch out before them, soon finding the real attraction of this location. A flattened area devoid of grass houses a smattering of tents of varying sizes, with giant figures surrounding them. The horned girls are giant in every sense of the word, with their entire bodies scaled up, the tallest among them being at least 7’5. Especially their breasts and phalluses, some having breasts twice the size of their head and members that dangle in between their legs like a third leg.

Minotaurs. A species not too far away from humans in terms of appearance, but too primal to be counted as a true subspecies, being more like animals with near human intelligence.

There are two types of minotaurs, those with cocks and those without. Those without have extraordinarily large breasts, hips and asses, beyond what any human could hope to achieve, while still keeping a relatively small waist. Unlike their penis having brethren, they’re only the size of a human adult male typically. Their heads are adorned with a pair of cow ears and small horns, signifying them as the weaker of the two. Their arms and legs are spotted in black and white, like that of a cow.

Those with cocks typically have more muscular and lean bodies, with some curves but not nearly as pronounced. They tower over even the tallest humans, the average being at least 7’. Their cocks are ridiculous, the average length to body size being close to that of a horse, sharing the same shape of a ridge about half way along its length, and a blunted head at the end. Their horns vary in size but typically end up around 10’.

The air reeks of sex and there is a constant cascade of moans, moos, and grunts, with the majority of the minotaurs having sex right in the open, the rest ignoring it as they go about their business, skinning animals and preparing food for the tribe.

A female minotaur lays hers eyes on us and excitedly skips towards us, massive breasts bouncing enticingly. She stops just in front of me and leans over, giving a wave and a chipper smile, “Hi! Milly not see strangers in forever, you have cock for me?” she asks excitedly, her long blonde hair shifting as she twists her head wildly to take in our forms. Once she spots my cock, she quickly turns around and bends over, spreading her glistening pussy lips, “Please spurt baby into baby hole!” she begs.

A herm minotaur with short brown hair seems to notice the commotion, so she simply walks up to the bitch offering her hole to me and slams her massive horse cock inside her mouth, shutting up her nagging. The minotaur grunts as her cocksleeve’s throat visibly bulges with the insertion, “Sorry for this one, she not know you humans are prude— I mean not straight forward,” she covers with a cough, pulling the other minotaur’s head back and forth across her girthy invader, using the small horns on her head as handles, causing gagging noises to emanate from the slut’s cock filled mouth.

I shrug, “It’s fine. In fact, I did come here for sex,” I explain.

The minotaur nods at her cocksleeve, “There is hole free there, you can have,” she explains casually, all the while skullfucking Milly.

Ailwyn and Mia simultaneously pounce on my cock, stroking and licking it fiercely, “No, use my hole instead please~!” Ailwyn whines.

“Please, I can almost fit the whole thing now~!” Mia mewls.

I chuckle, “As you can see, I already have cocksleeves, I was hoping to get some dick, and I know you minotaurs have some good ones.”

The herm minotaur looks at me with a mix of confusion and distaste, “Why would you want become cocksleeve?”

Right, I forgot about that. The minotaurs have a clear hierarchy, with the futas penetrating the non futas only. Futas are only fucked as punishment for their misdeeds, the idea of a futa being fucked is seen as highly shameful.

I shake my head, “You’re misunderstanding. I wouldn’t become a cocksleeve simply by taking some dick, I’ll be the one in charge of the dick,” I explain.

The horse cocked futa furrows her eyebrows, “I don’t understand.”

I sigh, dismissing my cock, much to the dismay of Mia and Ailwyn, before spreading my pussy lips, “Do you want to take me to your tent and I could show you what I mean?” I ask with a seductive voice.

The herm considers, before nodding her head, “I see if you tight enough and can fit, but no tent my tent. Tent belong to tribe.” She pulls out of the big breasted minotaur and just walks into the nearest tent, letting her used cocksleeve slump to the floor with semen dripping onto the ground out of her abused open mouth.

I pick up the blonde minotaur and turn to the two naked sluts at my feet that are looking at me with puppy eyes. “I’m gonna get some dick and knock up this minotaur girl, so I’ll let you two go get some minotaur dick too. But keep in mind that’s only with my permission, you still belong to me,” I tell them.

Without another word, I leave the whining whores behind me and follow the minotaur into the tent. Raising the flap, I’m surprised by how cozy it is in here, with the floor covered in furs and candles, giving the tent a nice atmosphere. There’s a few baskets of various things in a corner, but other than that it’s completely empty, seemingly used only as storage and a place to sleep in.

I walk up to the towering minotaur girl and lay the half conscious used minotaur girl on the ground. The minotaur herm takes my arms and tries to spin me around, but I refuse to budge. She seems to get angry at this, “Turn around so I can breed,” she demands.

I shake my head, “That’s not how this is gonna work I’m afraid.” I hook a leg around hers and drag it out from under her. She starts to trip backwards, so I hold her body and slow her fall just when she’s about to hit the ground, giving her a gentle landing, all too fast for her to recognise I did anything. 

I sit down on her shaft and place my hands on her slightly chiseled chest, “I’m Eva, what’s your name? I like to get to know my fucktoys before we get started.”

The minotaur stares at me in a mix of awe and anger, “I named Tyja,” she grabs my flared hips and attempts to lift me off of her, “You fucktoy, not me,” she growls.

I start bringing my pussy along her fat horse cock, coating it in my pussy juice to get it ready, not caring in the slightest about how she’s trying to wrestle control from me. Her growling eases as I envelop her in my pussy lips, placated slightly by me sliding across her length.

Without a care in the world, I remove Tyja’s hands from me and raise my wide hips a good bit into the air. I hold her humongous cock in both hands and point it towards me. I only have to dip down a little bit until her blunted horse cockhead hits my cunt.

“Hmm, you’re probably around 18’ right? That’s quite good for a minotaur,” I praise her.

Tyja huffs, “Just put it in fuckhole already, length too much for you anyways,” she taunts.

I push against her girthy member, but have a bit of trouble actually getting it in. Tyja guffaws, “Slut can not even put it in, hole too small HAHAHA.”

“I just need some time, haven’t had one of these in ages,” I reply casually, ignoring her joy at my unsuccess. I firmly press down my entrance against it, eventually it gives way with a wet plop as the tip sinks in, my pussy looking like it’s ready to burst already with a cock this thick.

Tyja’s smirk fades, “Still, you will stop halfway in, let me do it instead,” she says decidedly, putting her hands on my hips and trying to push me down, once more failing due to her pathetic strength.

I smirk at her, “I love proving people wrong.” 

I take it slow as I lower myself down her cock, enjoying the feeling of having my pussy stretch as far as it can go, the slight bit of pain turning into pleasure. At some point I feel her ridge slink into me, the uneven bump feeling quite nice as it rubs against my vaginal walls. I see my stomach protrude as she enters me gradually, one of the most erotic sights as a woman, to know that you’re being filled to the absolute brim, that your body can barely contain it.

Before I know it, I land on her lap, my cock plugged pussy meeting her pelvis. I feel disappointed as I realise I can’t stuff myself further, but also excited at the feeling of her cockhead so perfectly pressing against my cervix. 

I rub the very end of the bulge in my stomach, reaching a good bit up my slim waist, “What did you say? I ask with a smirk. Though my victorious moment is slightly spoiled by how I cum my brains out the next moment, my pussy tightening up on its invader, overjoyed by how much it’s being filled.

My crushing tightness forces a grunt out of Tyja, “Not bad tightness. But this why woman can never be on top, break too easy,” she finishes with a short laugh.

It is true that you cum insanely fast if you get fucked by such a gigantic dick, which is great on one hand but on the other it’s a bit hard to remain in charge when I’m forced to bite my lip to suppress my moans.

Before I’m able to recover from my orgasm, Tyja starts to thrust up at me furiously, bouncing me in her lap and forcing herself inside my narrow tunnel repeatedly. I stop her in short order, wagging my finger at her, “I understand you can’t help but move with a quality pussy like mine wrapped around you, but I’m in charge here, you aren’t moving a muscle,” I say commandingly. My womanly instincts are screaming at me to submit to the massive cock, but I hold my ground.

She clicks her tongue, “Then move, slut.”

I smirk at her, forcing my pussy to clamp around her pillar of cock with crushing force, raising my hips slowly while retaining eye contact. Tyja hisses with the unexpected pussy hug, “Don’t stop doing that, your pussy feels very small now.”

I chuckle, “You mean tight, or narrow maybe. And yes, I’m well aware,” I finish with a wink. The squeezing of my inner walls making my insides airtight, sealing her cock in a world of pleasure.

Reaching half way up her length, I stop just before her ridge slips out of me and then drop down on her cock in an instant, her flat tip mashing against my cervix with immense force, forcing me to cum again, my toes curling and eyes fluttering from the great pleasure. Apparently, my cunt’s convulsions prove too much for her as she grunts, her cock starting to throb and letting out ropes of semen pressed up right against my fertile womb. I can feel her paint my vaginal walls and womb with white cum, and that warm feeling is orgasmic, enough to get me over the edge again and triggering another orgasm.

“Breed me~” I let out with a small moan, encouraging her to cum even more. Of course I’m planning to eliminate any possibility of pregnancy later, but I’m not gonna tell her that.

Despite my pussy folds being so tightly wrapped around her, the sheer quantity of semen she expel forces some to leak out of me. I rub my stomach as I feel her still cumming and filling my womb with her seed.

“See? Me being in charge is pretty good, no? I know how to work my pussy,” I ask, flashing a smile at her. She doesn’t reply, too focused on trying to knock me up.

I patiently wait until she finishes before getting off her unceremoniously, causing a flood of semen to escape my womanhood and fall on Tyja. I walk to the still half unconscious big breasted minotaur girl and pick her up, handing her over to Tyja, “I’ll be using her while I use you as a dildo, understood?” She doesn’t reply, so I ask again, “Understood?”

“Fine,” she grunts, holding Milly the fuckdoll by her tiny waist.

I get back on Tyja and spear myself once more, picking up the curvaceous minotaur girl and laying her down on Tyja’s stomach, with her head nestled in between Tyja’s breasts and her crotch right in front of me. I stroke her hair to rouse her, “Milly? Want some cock?”

Her eyes jolt open at the mention of cock, “Milly want lots of cock~!” she says excitedly. Her eyes land on my stomach, “You have cock shaped tummy,” she giggles.

I nod and my own cock flops out, landing on her stomach with a thwack, already fully erect. Milly looks at it with greed, licking her lips in anticipation, “Gimme cock~” she demands, pushing her pelvis up and towards my cock, of course failing to get it in when my tip isn’t even near her pussy. 

I bring my hips back, the horse cock lodged inside of me staying there firmly, then angle my tip to her entrance and bring it home. Her wet and silky insides let me in easily despite how tightly they wrap around me. Her eyes roll back to reveal her whites as I hit her cervix, already surrendering herself to the pleasure.

I grind my hips back and forth, rubbing my own cervix with Tyja’s fat horse dick and rubbing Milly’s slutty cervix with my own human dick. The cervix crushing I cause makes us all a bit loopy from pleasure, Tyja grunting and Milly moaning like a whore, occasionally letting out a moo. I feel like I’m a conductor and my instruments are cock and pussy.

The combination of the gentle yet firm embrace of a wet cocksleeve and sensation of being stretched taut by a colossal phallus brings me to orgasm in no time at all. “Open up your womb milly, I’m about to knock you up.”

Milly nods fervently, “Gimme lots of babies♥~!” she mewls, tongue drooping as she loses motor control.

Her cervix eases up on my tip and I feel myself slip just inside of her womb. Throbbing, I release my seed inside her fertile baby factory as I simultaneously force another load from Tyja due to my orgasmic clenching of my fuckhole. This causes a feedback loop of sorts, where I let out more cum inside Milly, which causes her to tighten up, which causes me to tighten up which causes Tyja to cum more, in turn causing me to cum more. We force each other to turn into moaning whores with our bodies giving overwhelming pleasure to the others.

Once I’m able to think properly through the chain of orgasms, I start to shake my hips wildly and without any sort of technique, simply wanting to bounce on some big dick and slam myself into my warm and silky cocksleeve. Wet slapping sounds resound as my hips and ass meet the semen covered surface of Tyja’s lap, having filled me with so much sperm it has nowhere else to go but outside my pussy, with some of mine mixed in from my attempts to impregnate Milly, which has surely succeeded at this point, her narrow waist protruding even further not from just my large invader but also her semen bloated womb.

I lose myself in the throes of womanly and manly pleasures, losing track of the outside world completely, fucking until we pass out from our senses being overloaded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking a break from this until I figure out where to take it.  
> Also, it's weird how much more popular this is here than on hentai foundry, it's at 1,185 views there and 3563 views here. It's switched places with A Pervert's Wish, which is my second most popular on hentai foundry but here my second most popular is this.

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting here at the same time as on hentai foundry.  
> The poll was slightly in favor of futa when I started writing this, and now at the time of publishing it's 17 in favor, 17 against. It's been close the entire time, so I decided to go futa as I wanted to give it a shot, and I think it'll give me more options. Here's the poll in case anyone wants to look at it https://strawpoll.com/w292w2cf/r  
> This is very new to me, with futa and first person, so please let me know what you think.


End file.
